


Mister Specs

by Duskcae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Friendship, Gen, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duskcae/pseuds/Duskcae
Summary: In a world that is shrouded in darkness, one learns to adapt out of duty and to survive independently.Mild pairings as always with lots of dialogue, a slice of life genre with very little plot and more for just a digestible read.





	Mister Specs

A few days since Noctis was taken by the Crystal, they knew they had to return back to civilization.

A year later, the people had to come to terms with the neverending darkness and tried to survived somehow. Anarchy was common just as there were bands of people who did their best to maintain some order. Several groups would emerge with varying names and different interpretations of their agendas. Several groups would also die out or were wiped out.

Ignis coordinated with Gladiolus and Prompto to participate and worked closely with the Hunters’ Guild as inserting their presence would be an investment in the future. The Hunters’ Guild stood against the ravages of time, experience taught them to survive before the darkness, thus when the sun no longer rose, their skills and chain of command became the backbone for survival against the daemons and chaos. There’s value and a network of connections that can be made, enough for Gladiolus and Prompto to tide through while Ignis worked behind the scenes, gathering intel and providing feedback whenever they returned. He too, trained harshly, forcing himself to adapt to his disability. They did not used their summoned weapons, remaining spells or potions. They opted to carry the ones that could be carried and only summoned the weapons if the situation is dire. A back up plan must always have another and another and another. One must think twenty steps ahead and counter every worse scenario. If it doesn’t happen, good for them. If it does, they are at least prepared.

It was to be a disciplined training for each of them so that they would be ready for any setbacks.

And to be ready for the King’s return.

By the third year, Gladiolus and Prompto, due to their own abilities, rose to a position equivalent to a senior officer  within the Hunters’ Guild. Ignis made his move and signed up to be an official hunter. He would have been rejected due to his disability but the interviewer only realised he was blind after he took down six targets with swift ease and removed his sunglasses to prove he was blind all along. A touch of optimistic demeanour, a growing reputation of lending a helping hand or a listening ear, Ignis build a growing social network of intel and only employing either Gladiolus’s or Prompto’s authority to join in more dangerous hunts that was beyond his current rank.

In one year, he rose to a position equivalent to an officer and was catching up fast.

* * *

‘Aye Lady A, it was a big one.’ Footsteps trudged through the forests, the air of moist vegetation clung thickly with a sweet scent. Lights flashed briefly through the darkness, giving glimpses of leaves and bushes that had paled since the last rays of sun shone a few years ago. ‘Me and Wedge got separated from the team. We’re alright, I got a little knick from the fall.’ Biggs wiped a streak of blood from the thin scar that stretched his right cheek with his free hand. The other hand, occupied with the cellphone. ‘I dunno, Lady A. We shoulda be about somewhere south east of the Disc. We don’t see the lake anywhere near so we’re pretty deep in.’

Wedge gave a non-commital grunt in response as they continued.

‘Yeah, Wedge says so too.’

The two of them cut through the thick vegetation with only Biggs’ voice that filled the silence. ‘So anyway, that thing we encountered wasn’t just a regular Bandersnatch. It’s huge, twice as big, sensed us before we could get into position so yeah...that’s how we split up with the rest. Everyone screaming and all.’

Biggs stopped and huffed. ‘No I did not run away screaming like a lass! No offense, Lady A.’

Wedge rolled his eyes and Biggs gave him a glare before looking away, ‘Who? Ehhh…... not good with names. Is that a chick? We see a lot of new faces, me head’s good enough to remember a few.’ Then a small pause, ‘Oh wait, oh wait..I think I remember.. Is he the one you can’t take your eyes off his tush- OW! OW! You don’t have to shout, alright already!’

A momentary silence.

‘Wedge? You hear it don’t you?’ Biggs could have sworn he heard a sound. A rustle of leaves that whispered almost faintly in his ears.

Animals do not freely roam often at night, even the nocturnal ones. Not since the darkness had caused more daemons to appear. And they are both alone in the dark, with a high chance of running into daemon.

‘By the udders, if it’s a daemon I swear I’m going to gut that piece of -AYIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!’

Two seconds of silence followed by Biggs’s voice in exasperation, ‘Do you HAVE to sneak up on us?! We found ‘im Lady A. Well..more like, he found us.’ Biggs sighed in relief as he spoke into the phone. ‘Mr. Specs found us.’

‘A blind man found us.’

‘Shut up, Wedge.’

* * *

 


End file.
